


【锤基】娶媳妇儿（乡村AU/PWP)

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】娶媳妇儿（乡村AU/PWP)

【正文】  
海屯村的洛老村长最近有个特别急迫需要解决的问题。  
他家崽洛小基，二十有五，至今光棍。  
就这一个独苗子，全家上下都为继承香火大业犯了急。  
这小基啊也不是有什么隐疾，就是长得好看。  
太好看！十里八乡的姑娘都没有他好看！  
再加上村长是个心气儿高的主，愣是用一头牛一头羊换了家里的崽去城里书院学了几年。  
这天仙般的人儿天资聪颖，受了书香熏陶，姑娘们还真不能入他的眼。

“我跟您那是同乡啊，骗谁也不会骗您，新媳妇儿包您满意。”  
洛老村长一怒之下犯了狠，请了从原来老家逃难来的王媒婆，这媒婆只住在隔壁村几年，愣是成了十里八乡的第一红人，做的媒那都是三年抱两五年抱三。  
村长用了一年产量的鸡蛋才换来媒婆为他们家洛小基说媒。  
“她会砍柴火？”洛小基头发梳得油亮，像极了城里的教书先生，新做的袄儿衬得人越发好看，那双不常见的绿色瞳孔也不显得妖异，反倒平添美感。  
真是高，王媒婆仰着头，脖颈都酸了。  
是啦，这样的人在城里那就是一等一的公子哥儿，当然看不上村里的姑娘。  
不过，那个人，他怕就是更看不上了吧。  
“会会会，都是做农活出身的哪可能不会做活儿啊。”媒婆眼眸滴溜溜的转，又换上那副掐媚的笑。  
洛小基低头看着自己这双只拿过纸笔白嫩的手，啧了一声，会做农活，可以。  
“她可会洗衣做饭？”洛小基高昂着头余光瞥向母亲，那越来越弯的腰。  
“会会会，烧得好的嘞。”  
会的吧？不会能学的吧？王媒婆搓着手心，全是黏腻的汗水，在脑海里把那个人的形象描绘了无数遍，应该，是，会的吧？  
“那，她好，生养不？”洛小基难得红了脸，他也不是急着要孩子，再说了，能配得上他的姑娘根本不存在，孩子生下来怕也是个不好看。  
但是，父母急啊。  
你看，平日里溺爱他的母亲都只能默默拿着手绢抹泪不说话了。  
别啊，目前，我娶人进门，怎么像是嫁人似得？

恩，膀大腰...有点细，但是屁股翘，胸不小，也算能生养了吧？  
“能能能，包您抱上大胖小子。”  
哎呀，菩萨可得原谅她，她也是迫于无奈啊，希望老洛家别绝后。

大婚当天，按着村里的风俗，新郎新娘没见面，大红轿子直接抬到了新房里。  
洛小基穿着大红的夹袄，冷着一张俊脸，不知又让多少姑娘芳心失落。  
“砰！”重重的砸上了门，洛小基还是那副高高在上的模样，可心里早就想好了，都是他家的人了，以后不管怎样，都会好好待她。  
可，等等？  
面前这穿着大红袄裙，却要撑破衣服的女人是谁？  
坐在他那已经比别人家大上几倍的床上，居然头都快顶上帘子？  
王媒婆果然不可信！  
这五大三粗的姑娘，试问哪家敢娶？居然就塞给了他洛小基？！  
“咳咳，我家那口子啊，你来了？那个...春宵...什么来着的？不如我们...就寝吧。”  
男人粗犷的声音，给了洛小基致命一击。  
干他娘的，还是个男人？

“索...索大拉？”洛小基望着面前一把揭开红盖头，大咧咧笑着的糙汉子，起了逃走的心，脚也忍不住往后退。  
这男人不丑，一双比自己还诡异的湖蓝色眼瞳像是前几年随着同窗去看过的大海。  
“那个...我叫索大锤，大拉是我姐，跑了。”  
“我来做你媳妇儿，可好。”索大锤挠着他那头板寸的发，眼睛盯着面前的俊美人儿不愿离开。  
前几年去城里拉牛的时候就见过小基，别人说那是比十里八乡的桃春姑娘还美得人，他还不信。  
这一见，可就误了终生，以后天天茶不思饭不想，脑袋里都是那双明亮的绿眸。  
大锤不认识几个大字，搜肠刮肚也找不到合适形容的词，最后定在了“好看，非常好看”这匮乏的词语上。

“那，我，我要退婚！”小基红了脸，男人向他步步逼近，比他壮实太多的身躯，牢牢圈住了他。  
“别介，砍柴我会，洗衣做饭我学，那个生养嘛，要不咱们抱一个？”大锤看着近在咫尺的人儿，那浓密的睫毛像是扫过他的心，恨不得赶紧品尝品尝开合着红润的唇。  
这人怎么不讲理！  
小基急得不行，平日里利索的嘴在蛮不讲理的大个头身上失了作用，他想逃，却又被人狠狠带进怀里。  
男人和男人，是怎么一个事？  
别说他受不了，这要让父母知道，怕是要气的提前去拜访祖宗了！

“我伺候好你，好不好？”大锤喘着粗气，看着眼前的人儿白皙的脖子红了一片，顿觉饥渴难耐，身下那根也起了反应，撑起了袄裙。  
你！你！你！  
小基脸红得像是要爆炸，同为男人，他当然知道这男人的反应是个什么意思。  
可他也是个男人啊，怎么可能？  
然而，某个真男人告诉了小基，一切皆有可能。

小基被抱上了床，挣扎都是徒劳，面前这个叫索大锤的汉子用粗糙的手掌拂过小基嫩出水的脸颊，还恶劣的蹭了蹭小基没剃干净的胡须。  
本来该是嫌弃的行为，小基却一阵颤立，他可从没被男人摸过，不对，准确来说，也没被女人摸过。  
那高热的掌心像是掌握了他的脾性，温热的抚弄，甚至解开了他红色袄儿的扣子，一颗一颗，而大锤穿着的红色袄裙早就裂了一条边，下身的腿抵在小基装着男人那根的裆，他被迫叉开双腿，脚趾都在打颤蜷缩。  
大锤的唇吻过小基的眼睑、鼻尖、唇瓣，又吻向通红的耳畔，恶劣的用尖齿轻咬。  
“啊！”呻吟从嘴里喊出，下身那根不听话的动了动，他娘的居然起了反应？  
“我就知道你满意。”大锤的双手附上小基暴露在外面的乳尖，左右捏揉，看着越来越大的红豆豆，开心的笑出了声。  
满意你祖宗十八代！  
饶是小基这种从不骂人的主，也忍不住要说脏口。  
但，他没能说。  
大锤的舌绞着小基的舌，互相交缠间，发出啧啧一片水声。  
小基那白皙的脸一片绯红，突然发狠，咬住大锤的舌，血腥味瞬间在唇齿间蔓延。

挺野，我喜欢！  
大锤越看这个夫婿越喜欢，恨不得把他狠狠揉进怀里，与之融为一体。  
大红的被单被一掌拉落到地上，大锤把面前的人儿一推，小基那松散的衣裤褪到脚踝，不得不单膝跪在被单上，双手反剪在身后。  
那根象征男人雄威的性器一下从亵裤里跳了出来。  
粉嫩的东西还没呼吸到空气，就被索大锤一把握住。  
他家男人的东西还不小！  
大锤笑得开心，想想小基俊美的外表下有着这么一根，还只会属于他，真是好的不行。  
“你...你流鼻血了！”洛小基想要退却这身后过于激动的某人，却感到指尖一片温热。  
流鼻血是个什么意思？  
他可还记得隔壁的王二麻子看完姑娘们洗澡才会流鼻血！  
他，又不是姑娘！

“没事没事，你心疼我了？”大锤粗鲁的亲吻着面前光滑的肩胛，手还不忘快速的继续撸动，他男人的那根性器在手中越来越大，而自己的那根也早已涨出亵裤，对着面前白嫩的臀瓣难耐的跳动着。  
大锤一把解开了围在身上的袄裙，丢在一旁。  
他曾在财主家看过，那个财主家的儿子就是这么和家里的算盘先生交合的。  
而眼前，他男人的臀瓣可比那算盘先生更美，白嫩的颤动着，一波波肉感花了他的眼。

“该死！那么大！”小基可从没被男人服侍过，身前那根被包裹的火热，就要射出来了，可不小心往后看了一眼，索大锤那异于自己的性器，把他吓得心肝直跳。  
他不是，要把这个东西，放到他后面的那个洞？  
这是要搞死他？  
“小基，你也摸摸我。”大锤用指尖堵住小基的马眼，不让他一人快乐，愣是把被他反剪在身后的手移向他的性器。  
摸！摸你祖宗！  
“呜呜呜...”  
小基刚要骂出口的话又被沾着他浊液有着腥味的粗大手掌捂住。  
“握，快！”乡野的粗汉子能做到这步，那还都是多亏面前的是心爱的人，可他毕竟年轻气盛，哪受得了面前人儿的无形的撩拨。  
小基白嫩的手握过粗大的性器，火热的触感让他绯红的脸更红了，白皙的身体也生出一层薄薄的汗水。  
被宽大手掌心包裹着的手按着索大锤所愿，一下又一下的撸动。  
该死！  
这么大了！  
洛小基眼角泛红，眼泪止不住的在眼眶打转，他活了这么些年，事情可从没如此不受他掌控过。

“好了，好了，再来就射了。”大锤摸了摸面前油亮的黑发，手指抹去自家男人落下的眼泪，意识到自己，应该是取悦，而不该欺负。  
大锤看着眼前干净的小洞，那洞口的皱褶都是如此可爱，想到财主家儿子把手指往里伸，然后那算盘先生哼哼唧唧的叫，像是很快乐。  
对了，他也要让他男人快乐！  
粗长的手指毫无预警的捅向小基的菊穴，从未被造访的地方蠕动着，抗拒着。  
“乖，你想释放的，对吧？”大锤附在小基的耳边，另一只还在困着小基的性器，不让它完全释放。  
知道你还说？！  
小基咬住牙龈，绝不让这个糙汉听到他急迫的需求。  
我就知道你喜欢。  
大锤没管小基说不说话，反正他就是知道，知道他男人喜欢！

粗长的手指被卡在柔软的壁肉内，大锤能感觉小基颤抖跳动的性器，往里又捅了捅。  
“拿出来！快拿出来！”小基还是忍不住，说了话。  
可这不说不要紧，刚说话，大锤那沾着他液体的手指就插入他的嘴，按压着舌苔，色情的搅动。  
“呜...呜...呜...”菊穴被粗长的手指快速的抽插，嘴唇无法合上，甚至被按压出唾液，顺着优美的脖颈滴落在被单上。  
可以了？好！  
大锤又插入了第二根手指，按压着小基舌尖的指又转向那挺立的乳尖，研磨着拉扯着，菊穴居然将他的两根手指紧紧绞住。  
可以了吧？财主儿子之后是怎么做的？  
手指被抽出，稀薄的肠液带着一丝丝血从指缝流出，大锤有点心疼。  
但今天晚上不做，怕是他男人就跑了！

“小基，我很喜欢你，你看我，我也不错的，以后就我和你，保护我们家，保护咱爹娘，孩子就去隔壁村那边领一个，好多都养不起呢，好不好？”  
大锤扶着性器轻轻拍打小基的穴口，肠液与前端分泌出的液体交织，美极了。  
我...  
小基前端的性器又被恶劣的玩弄在大锤手中。

保护爹娘，保护我们家？  
他长这么大没有体验过什么爱上别人的感觉，也不知道书中那些美好的词句如何而来。  
十里八乡的姑娘他是看不上，男人他也没想过。  
但，这个索大锤...  
嫁到他家里，说要保护我们的家吗？  
或许，或许可以与他一起？

小基眼圈又泛红，这乡野的糙汉子哪来这么多花样？  
居然在他思考的时候推着他的背让他双膝跪在被单上，并拢了他的腿？然后把粗大的性器在他的两腿之间摩擦？  
该死！  
白嫩的双腿微微打颤，从穴口流出的晶莹肠液滴落在大锤的性器上，淫靡的味道充斥整间新房。  
而该死的索大锤，还不让他释放！

“小基，我能进去吗？”  
小基的腿给大锤带来快感，却不够，他眼红的盯着那个穴口，可他虽然是个乡野村夫，但还知道，要征求心爱之人的意愿。  
都这样了，能不行吗？！  
小基就差翻白眼了，干脆认命的把穴口凑近了大锤。  
娶媳妇嘛，也没说，必须是上面那个...

嘿嘿，我男人真好。  
大锤笑着，得到指令，扶着自己的性器就进入了那秘密穴口。  
每一次冲击都顶到小基的最深处，他那被大锤的手释放开的性器在空中上下摆动，硬挺着，前端分泌出浊液。  
“快，快一点！大锤，更快一点！”小基也不知道自己在胡说八道些什么，只是那高强度的冲击，震碎了他的思绪，随着身后的男人一起摆动。  
“好，你说，我做你媳妇儿好不好？”几百次的冲击，那穴口越来越能容纳他，吞没他。  
“好！你是...我媳妇儿...永远是！！”小基被刺激的话也断断续续，脑袋里渐渐一片空白，双膝跪在被单上已磨得通红。  
“呜呜呜...”小基突然忍不住低声哭泣，虽然快感支配着他，可是从小到大，他细皮嫩肉的，何时遇过这种事情？  
“不哭不哭，怎么了？”  
大锤心疼的扳过小基的脸，那脸上哭的梨花带雨，好看极了。  
居然会有一个男人，哭都哭得这么好看？

“疼，大锤，我疼~”小基指着自己的膝盖，白皙的地方被磨得一片通红。  
哎呀！该死！我真蠢！  
大锤懊恼极了，赶紧把小基抱着跨坐在他的怀里。  
伏在他肩头的小基，用那柔嫩的脖子蹭着他的脖子。  
忍不了！  
大锤扶着小基的腰，为了让他舒服，所有力量都是自己使，而迷离着双眼的小基也在享受中射出了自己白浊的液体。  
“啊！！！”最后满满的射入，两人达到情欲的巅峰，脑袋里一片空白。

“这...这...新媳妇儿？”洛老村长不敢相信眼前的一切，这个穿着烂裙袄的男人是他家小基娶得新媳妇？  
洛家祖宗在上，是他对不起洛家啊！  
洛老村长捶胸顿足，而一旁的小基的妈妈只能又拿着手绢擦拭眼泪，她家儿子的命怎么这么苦。  
娶了男人，这还扶着腰出来？  
“爹娘，您们放心，我一定会好好待小基，我从小只有姐姐，会当你们是亲爹亲娘孝顺的。”大锤说着就跪了下去，他这人，什么毛病没有，最有的就是骨气，可这一跪，等于放弃一切自己曾经的坚持。  
洛小基睁大了眼睛，不敢相信这么个大男人笔直的跪下来。  
算了算了，我前辈子怕是欠了你的。  
小基扶着腰也直挺的跪了下来。  
不是他认可了大锤，而是如果这辈子可以找个人试一试，他愿意是索大锤。

家门不幸啊家门不幸！  
洛老村长眼不见为净，放任这些年轻人自己来吧。  
就是香火，香火怎么办...哎...命...  
算命先生曾给小基卜的卦真是准极了...  
“命中无子 一世幸福”

小基躲在大树下乘凉，看着眼前他的新媳妇。  
真是如王媒婆所说呢...

砍柴能手，即使差点把他家也劈了！  
洗衣？差点把他母亲最爱的红袄给洗烂！  
做饭？比隔壁那个为了讨好自家算盘先生的财主儿子烧的还难吃！  
生...养...的话...  
“哎哎哎，你轻点，还没结束？今晚第几次了？”  
“你说，我们会不会操出个娃？”  
“可去你的吧！我们都是男人！”  
“哦。”  
小基想到昨晚又是不眠夜不由红了脸，这个糙汉子根本不知道什么叫节制！

不过嘛，他不讨厌他，不讨厌他对父亲母亲的孝顺，不讨厌他把所有事都揽过去做，不讨厌他粗枝大叶却独对他的体贴，不讨厌他的样子，简直是这十里八乡最壮最俊的男儿了，当然，没他俊！  
“累了吗？我帮你扇扇风。”面前的糙汉满头是汗，浸湿了衣物，却还是笑嘻嘻的，用手为扇给他根本什么也没做只是乘凉的自家男人扇风。  
“恩。”小基享受着大锤的体贴，却还是用手拨开大锤湿漉漉贴在额间的发，专注的，温柔的。

哎，我跟你说，村长家的小基哥娶了个男人。  
啊？可是我看他们感情真好，比我和我家媳妇儿好多了！  
哦，也是，其实挺般配。  
对了对了，像是那年我们城里戏班子所唱的神仙。

——END——


End file.
